


Set Up

by lilolilyrae



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Steve and Danny are both pining for each other, it's obvious for everyone else.Together at a fancy party, they might finally put their cards on the table...





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Idek
> 
> I think I read and watched too much weird stuff closely one after the other and this happened??

Standing in a darker corner of the room, Danny was watching his partner on the dancefloor.

Looking all polished and beautiful in his dark suit, Steve was making it difficult to look away, and at the same time making him think that he had even less of a chance than what he usually thought. And that was already o point zero zero zero one.

Danny thought he had been subtle in his staring, but apparently not so much...

Walking up to him from behind, Mary poked him into the side, tearing him from his thoughts.

“So, ya think Steve looks good in that suit huh?”

Danny ignored her. She was only trying to get a rise out of him. Although Steve of course  _did_ look good in that suit. More than just good. Steve looked good in just about anything.

“Don’t you have a daughter to annoy?”

“No, Charlie's watching her, I'm sure she'll be fine.”

“Ya sure? Joan is totally in charge there”

“Yeah well, Joanie got everyone wrapped around her finger!”

Right that moment Danny could see a toddler running away from a and ice-cream covered Charlie. Jup, that sure went well. Mary didn't seem to mind.

 

“Hey sis, Danno. Enjoying the show?”

“Steve! We were just talking about you.” Mary hugged his side.

“Sure you were, Mare... I think you should go save Charlie from your daughter though"

“If you insist... By Steve, Danny”

Steve glared after his sister. Talking to Danny about him? That couldn't have gone well.

“So, did my sister catch you or why were you hiding in the corner?"

"Just not feeling like smalltalk right now"

"You, not feeling like talking? Who are you and what did you do to my Danno?" Steve bumped their shoulders together with a laugh. Danny's heart did a funny thing as Steve called him 'his Danno'.

"But I get what you mean." Steve went on, "I've had three people asking to dance with me just to turn out to be press and keep pestering me about the latest case. If they ask me again, I will punch one of them in the face”

"Don't you dare, Steven! This is neither your own living room nor an op or our interrogation cell, you will not punch innocent civilians! You will not punch _anyone_ in the same room as the governor unless someone's life is endangered!"

Steve laughed. Danny's rants had become such a big part of his life by now, at this point he didn't even mind them anymore. And he knew Danny well enough to know the other man wasn't truly angry as long as he was ranting. God, he was so gone for the man it was borderline pathetic.

Danny rolled his eyes at him, so Steve quickly changed the topic “We'll, looks like we both want to get out of here, let's just grab some drinks and go on that balcony?”

Steve was not a romantic man. But seeing Kono leading Adamn to another balcony, where they now stood wrapped in each other’s arms, swaying to the music, had given him the idea. And as he saw the happy look on Danny's face... Maybe it was the right choice for them as well. Maybe he did have a chance...

“I’d like that”

Steve led the smaller man to a balcony, ignoring Mary's winks and smirks. Steve closed the door behind them, cutting the noise from the dancefloor off.

 

* * *

 

 

Chin and Mary watched the two men leave the room, a self-satisfied smile on the woman's face.

“Told you. You owe me fifty bucks in under an hour”

“Well, damn. I really did think it would take them longer”

“Who would have thought my brother would copy your Cousin?”

“Well, Kono is pretty smooth. At least she knew what was going on pretty much immediately. Talking of, you still didn't win this bet as long as you can't prove they actually did something about it, and with those two, I would've be so sure.”

She frowned at the closed balcony door. Chin was right, and now there was no chance of them finding out what was going to happen.

Bouncing Joanie on her arm, Mary went to look for Kamekona or Jerry for more intel.

 

* * *

 

 

Outside on the balcony, Steve leaned against the railing, suddenly self-conscious again.

There was no way to tell for sure how Danny felt about him, after all.

 

Little did he know that Danny had similar thoughts. The two of them were standing closely together, but that was what they always did. That didn't have to mean anything. 

It killed Danny, standing there with his partner in the moonlight, a setting that, with any woman, would have very obviously been seen as romantic. 

But here he was with Steve...

He had to do something, had to find out whether the tension in the air was only felt by him, whether it was killing Steve just as much cub as it was killing him. Whether they could do something about it, together... 

Feeling bold, he inched closer to the other man, their entire sides squished together despite both of them having a lot of space on their other sides.

Steve switched his drink to his left hand and wrapped his arm around Danny to allow the other man to stand even closer.

There really was no misunderstanding this, was there?

 

Turning his head up to look at Steve, Danny found the other man's eyes already watching him.

It would be so easy to move up and close the distance between them.

Taking a deep breath, Danny bracing himself for the rejection he still isn't sure won't come, despite the way Steve was looking at him with wide, hungry eyes.

Sensing Danny's intention, Steve met him half way.

 

As first kisses go, it wasn't the best, the angle awkward with Danny turning his head up and to the side and Steve still balancing his glass, but it was _them_ and it was the most amazing feeling either man had ever felt.

"Steve" Danny gasped as they broke apart. "Please tell me this isn't a dream"

Steve had his eyes still closed, mouth slightly parted as if he hadn't moved at all after Danny's lips left his.

Blinking slowly, he looked down at Danny, a half-smile transforming his flushed face to look even more stunning than usual.

"Having a hard time believing that myself right now, buddy" he put the glass down on a windowsill to have both arms free to wrap around Danny, who laughed and cuddled closer to Steve's chest.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one, babe"

"Never" Steve kissed his head "Just so you know, Danno- I love you" he said, voice raspy, arms tightening around Danny for a second before releasing him as if expecting him to leave at that.

"I love you too, you big goof!" Danny put his hands on Steve's chest and leaned up to press a quick kiss on Steve's lips "And you can hold me again, but you don't need to I'm not running"

Steve chuckled, a bit embarrassed at being called out, but wrapped his arms around Danny again anyway.

"How come you're talking about feelings, anyway, babe?" Danny mumbled into Steve's shirt.

"Was afraid if I didn't say it now I'd never have the guts to tell you and just fuck it up" Steve said, sounding choked. 

Danny felt a bit misty-eyed at that.

Smiling shakily, he put his arms around Steve's neck and pulled himself up on his tiptoes to be able to somewhat look into the taller man's eyes.

"There's really no way you can fuck this up, babe. I already know how you are, long as you don't want it to change you're stuck with me"

In lieu of an answer, Steve pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Gasping, he pulled back after a second, knowing that if they let this continue he wouldn't be able to hold back.

"How 'bout we get out of here?" 

"The team will know... Mary, too" Danny said reluctantly.

"Mary knows anyways, the team's been joking about it for ages so they're okay with it, and nobody else matters... That okay with you?" 

"As long as it is with you?" Danny asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm not gonna start hiding you, Danno" Steve replied honestly. 

"Then lets get out of here" Danny pecked him on the lips another time, just because he was allowed to and he really couldn't resist. 

Together they pushed open the door, walking hand in hand to say goodbye to Chin, Kono, Adam, Mary, Jerry and their other friends- carefully avoiding the governor, fraternisation rule breaking being a topic for another day.

Then they stepped into the cool night air, and walking into the darkness together they finally felt peace and at home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the overly kitschy ending?? I don't know what's happening??? Ask my brain?????
> 
> If you liked this leave me a comment and click kudos, I might take ages to reply but u read them all and it really makes my day!
> 
>  
> 
> I tend to post updates on my writing progress in my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/) story!


End file.
